ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindi history
]] Xindi history is long and troubled; the Xindi have often been characterized by inter-species conflict. The Xindi have been a spacefaring civilization for at least 4,000 years, since the remains of 4,000 year-old Xindi-Avians are found on another planet. ( ) Civil War and Diaspora For about a century, the different Xindi races fought for control of Xindus, their homeworld. At the end of this long war, the Xindi-Reptilians and the Xindi-Insectoids forged an alliance which resulted in the destruction of the planet, sometime during the 2030s. The Xindi-Avians were unable to evacuate when Xindus was destroyed. ( ) This began the era known to the Xindi as the Great Diaspora, as the various Xindi species that survived the destruction declared peace and sought to work together to find and establish a new homeworld. They were unable to settle on a single new world, however, spreading across several worlds in the Delphic Expanse, including Azati Prime and others. It was around this time that the Xindi were first contacted by the transdimensional beings they dubbed the Guardians. The Guardians assisted the Xindi during the Diaspora, directing groups of refugees to appropriate planets and helping them avoid the dangers of the Expanse. The Guardians were responsible for the creation of the Xindi Council and kept it together during troubling times. ( ) The Human threat In the 2140s the Guardians contacted the Xindi Council, informing them that in the 26th century Humanity would destroy their new homeworld, thereby using the Xindi for their purposes in the Temporal Cold War. As a result, the Xindi began developing a planet-destroying weapon so they could wipe out Earth in a preemptive strike. A test strike against Earth in March of 2153 resulted in the deaths of seven million people between Florida and Venezuela. Earth responded by sending the flagship of Starfleet, ''Enterprise'', into the Delphic Expanse in order to find the Xindi and stop them from launching their final weapon. ( ) When Enterprise arrived at Azati Prime in January 2154 after a long and harrowing search for the weapon, the information Captain Jonathan Archer brought rocked Xindi civilization to its core. He revealed that the Xindi "Guardians" were actually the same beings responsible for the construction of the spheres found all across the Delphic Expanse, and that they were using the spheres to alter space in our universe to conform to their dimension's physical laws. They had foreseen that in the 26th century the United Federation of Planets would defeat their invasion force and were trying to stop this from happening by destroying Earth, using the Xindi. ( ) Archer managed to convert Primate representative (and weapon designer) Degra to his cause, and with his help brought Arboreal representative Jannar and the other Primate on the Council to his side as well. The Aquatics remained on the fence until Archer provided stronger evidence, and then provisionally sided with Archer's cause. The Reptilian representative Commander Dolim as well as his Insectoid colleague refused to accept Archer's story and stole the weapon rather than let the Council delay the launch. Fortunately for Earth and the future, Enterprise, working with the Primates, Arboreals, and Aquatics, managed to stop the weapon from destroying Earth. Enterprise also destroyed the sphere network in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) The Insectoids eventually rejoined the Council after events indicated Archer's story was correct. The Xindi expressed gratitude toward Enterprise for showing them the truth, though reunifying after the fractures Archer's revelations had caused proved to be difficult. ( ) Future history According to Daniels, the Xindi are intended to join the Federation; by the 26th century, Xindi are serving aboard Starfleet vessels. ( ) Category:History de:Geschichte der Xindi